Unkown Talent
by RikaaKiwi
Summary: Four kunoichi's have trouble showing their love towards four teenage jerks. why love them?.Each girl has a reason but what if heartbreak caused their leave?.
1. Chapter 1

**Unkown Talent  
**

**A/N: **_Hope you all enjoy this one. Still writing up my other stories.  
_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Pairings:** Sasu/Saku ,Neji/Ten , Naru/Hina , Shika/Ino

**Summary:** Four kunoichi's have trouble showing their love towards four teenage jerks.  
why love them?.Each girl has a reason but what if heartbreak caused their leave?.

* * *

The full moon was a memory.

A memory of the past, an unwanted memory.

For each girl has a story of heartbreak, a boy who they gave their hearts to.

The group of boys these teenage Kunoichi's left behind.

Where are they now?

The four beautiful, once broken girls now live in the beautiful village of cloud.

The village they now put their lives on the line for.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!.**

"Sakura! get up!." A blond called while trying to break the door down.

'_Omg, will she ever leave me alone?' _The tired girl thought to herself.

The pink haired girl slowly got out of bed to open her bedroom door, slowly she opened it and noticed her bestfriend Ino Yamanaka.

"What do you want Ino?. Can't you see im tired?." The girl named Sakura answered back while she slowly rubbed her eyes.

"sorry, but there was an emergency at the hospital" Ino said "they need help now."

"alright, ill be down soon" Sakura said as she left for the shower to get ready for her busy day.

After 20 minutes Sakura was down stairs and was greeted by another two girls.

"Ohayo Sakura."The two girls said as they continued to eat their breakfast.

"Ohayo tenten. Ohay Hinata." Sakura replied.

"It's gonna be a busy day today." Hinata said.

"Yes, well isn't it alway." Tenten replied back before she took a bite of her toast.

"where's Ino?" Sakura asked curiously.

"she said she wasn't hungry." Hinata said with a sad smile on her face.

"oh." Then there was silence.

* * *

The four kunoichi's made their way to see clouds kage.

'why would he want to see us?' Sakura thought as she continued to walk towards their destination with her bestfriends.

They arrived and was greeted by a man who had a big grin on his face.

"ohayo girls!, how are you this lovely morning?" He asked.

"fine"

"bored"

"tired'

"alright."

'_some things never change_' he thought

"well that's good." He said as he looked at each of them. " i have a mission for you" he said as his grin fell.

'_im sorry girls_.' he thought again. This thought had been running thoughout his head ever since he found out that the holkage wanted them back in Konoha.

"really!?. It's about time we got a new mission. what is it?" Tenten asked jumping up and down.

He smiled, not a happy one. A sad one.

"Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata and Tenten!. Your mission. Is..."his voice left him.

"is?" Hinata asked.

"to return to Konoha." He finished.

* * *

"WHAT!!." All of the girls shouted.

"im sorry girls, i know you love it here and all but-"

"but what?." Sakura said. She was clearly angry. " you can't send us back _their_!"

"im sorry girls but the Holkage needs you back in Konoha incase Akatsuki attack again." He said.

"again?" a curious Sakura asked.

"Hai. They attacked a few weeks ago. Konoha is still in a big mess." he took this time to examine the emotions that were present on the girls face.

'_sadness, hurt, anger, hope?_' he smiled at the emotions he saw.

"you will leave tonight and help the wounded. Please.?"

Sakura sighed before saying a "hai" back.

"the Holkage said you could return back here after everythings delt with." he stated.

Four heads shot up.

"really!!" they said together with happiness.

"yes girls. Now move along and get ready for your mission."

"hai!" And then they were gone.

He smiled as he continued with his paperwork..

'_teenagers these days_' he thought.

"hey Sakura, you don't think we'll come across them do you?" Ino asked as she packed her belongings.

"i honestly don't know, don't care either." Smiles brought upon their faces.

_'i just hope not._' she thought

After half an hour of packing the girls stood at the gates.

They took one glance around at the place they have called home for the passed 2 years.

The four Kunoici's lept for the trees with one thing on their minds.

'_hopefully we don't see them'_

* * *

**A/N:**_ Well that was the first chapter, not much but i wrote something :D_

_Next Chaper is up soon._

_Hope you enjoyed it!._

_Please review. _

_DesiredAngel._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Unkown Talent  
**

**A/N: **_Hope you all enjoy this one. Still writing up my other stories.  
_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Pairings:** Sasu/Saku ,Neji/Ten , Naru/Hina , Shika/Ino

**Summary:** Four kunoichi's have trouble showing their love towards four teenage jerks.  
why love them?.Each girl has a reason but what if heartbreak caused their leave?.

* * *

The four girls lept from tree to tree and in a matter of no time the stood before Konoha.

"name and co- Sakura-sama?" The guard asked/said.

"hai. Im here to see the Holkage"

"hai." He looked up and shouted "open the gates" and then said a small "nice to see you girls again"

Tenten, Ino and Hinata gave him a nod before waiting for the gates to open.

Slowly the gates opened up, everything was basicly destroyed.

"omg." was all they said as they slowly continued to walk throughout the once beautiful village.

_'damn Akatsuki'_ Sakura thought to herself.

Then ** Poof!**

Standing before the girls were the four men they left behind.

Feeling uncomfortable with their eyes on them the girls started walking else where.

"Do you even know where the Holkage is?" a tall boy with white eyes said.

"no Neji, i don't so are you going to take us to her or not. Cause your seriously wasting our time." Tenten said as her anger was rising.

"hn. Lets go."

They took off towards a cave which held many people in.

The girls looked around and noticed people who were badly injured, children crying, people hungry.

"where is Tsunade?" Sakura asked. "WHY isn't she doing ANYTHING?!" oh Sakura was beyond mad.

Everyone was silent.

Then _she _spoke.

"why would you care _Haruno Sakura_?" A girl with glasses said as she walked up to Sasuke.

Sakura instantly knew who is was.

"whatever Karin."

A tall women walked towards them, slightly limping.

"Shizune"

"Sakura" Shizune smiled. "it's been a while."

"yeah it has." Sakura replied with a smile.

"follow me." Shizune said as she started to limp/walk.

The girls followed of course, after saying a small "hai" back.

The boys and Karin followed behind.

* * *

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

A small "come in" was heard.

They all walked in, using their manners the girls said a small greeting to the Holkage.

"Welcome back girls. You surely have grown like Kazuma-san said." Tsunade said with a smile.

All the girls gave a small smile back.

It went silent from then, untill Ino spoke.

"why'd you summon us here?"

"Konoha needs medics girls and-"

"and what?, you seriously think you can go using us then throw us back to cloud!?" Tenten said while clenched fer fists.

"no Tenten. Konoha is in trouble and-"

"and we don't care." Ino stated.

"The place you grew up is going to-"

"like i said 'we don't care'."

"oh." was all the holkage said.

'here is comes..' Sakura thought.

"WHY YOU!!. DO YOU NOT HAVE A HEART TO SAVE THESE DYING PEOPLE. YOU-" Karin's voice was cut off by Sakura.

"we don't have a heart. Maybe you should as _them_ what happened to it"

All the boys stood there wide-eyed staring at Sakura.

"Oh that's right. Your heart was Broken. Ha. What a joke." Karin said before she started laughing.

"Hm. Have you had your heart broken so many times?" Tenten asked as she clenched her fists tighter.

"no. And i never will." Karin laughed again.

"Hm. The Day you are heart broken is the day ill laugh at you." Ino said with a smile.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BI-"

"ENOUGH!" The Holkages voice echoed throughout the small room as she continued.

"Sakura, will you or will you not help Konoha?"

Sakura look at the other girls and then nodded.

"hai. Tsunade we will help you" Sakura said.

"wait. Why does she get to call you by-" Sakura once again cut Karin off.

"cause i don't serve Konoha anymore." And with that she left the room with the girls behind her.

It's been hours now, the girls have been continuously healing the wounded.

Also trying to avoid the boys.

Shizune came out and warned the girls to stop healing, but they continued.

Soon after she came out again and said the Holkage needed to see them.

After they finished healing the wounded person, all four girls headed to meet the Holkage.

As soon as they walked in they noticed the boys standing on the other side of the room.

"girls, you need a break. You all have-" The Holkage had once again been cut off by Ino.

"i thought you summoned us here to heal the wounded not sit around"

"Yes, well you need a break or you will run out of chakra."Tsunade said.

"hai"

"kay"

"whatever"

"this is stupid."

And the room went silent again, untill there was light snoring heard.

The girls all looked at Ino.

Hinata giggled.

Sakura smiled.

Tenten glared.

Hinata started reading her book.

Sakura and Tenten Rested their eyes for a bit and were unaware of the two men who were watchin them.

* * *

After a while. Shizune noticed the people starting to get bored and leave.

"Tsunade-sama!!" Shizune yelled and instantly woke up Ino who was sleeping.

All the girls instantly looked at Shizune.

"The people. Their leaving. They say it's boring and their isn't anything-"

**poof! **Sakura was gone.

**poof! **Tenten was gone.

**poof!** Ino was gone.

sigh. Hinata placed her book down then **poof! **she was gone too.

"Lets go. I want to see what the girls do." The Holkage said as she got up from her chair and walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Well that was the second chapter._

_Hope you enjoyed it!._

_Please review. _

_DesiredAngel._

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Unkown Talent  
**

**A/N: **_Sheesh. School is a pain in the but lol... Oh well, i updated! xD  
_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Pairings:** Sasu/Saku ,Neji/Ten , Naru/Hina , Shika/Ino

**Summary:** Four kunoichi's have trouble showing their love towards four teenage jerks.  
why love them?.Each girl has a reason but what if heartbreak caused their leave?.

* * *

**Poof!**

**Poof!**

**Poof! **

**Poof!**

Infront of al those who were about to leave was the 4 kunoichi's that left Konoha 2 years ago.

Sakura Haruno.

Tenten

Hinata Hyuga.

Ino Yamanaka.

All the people stood in their places as they had seen the four kunoichi's, many expressions passed on faces of many of them.

Sadness, joy, happiness, anger, hope?

"Why leave?" Hinata asked.

"Why leave?! Why did you leave us. Konoha when from strong to weak after you four left!" Yelled an angry man.

"We had our reasons for leaving." Tenten said with no emotion.

"Well so do we!"

Tenten gave a dark chuckle before saying "Why? cause you feel unprotected? Weak? Hurt?"

Silence.

"Cause i lost everything, the village is nothing no more, and the holkage... she hasn't done much." answered another man.

"I'm sure she has done more than you even know." Ino replied.

"Whatever, i'm leaving and NO ONE is stopping me."

"_Damn.. their all gonna leave_." Sakura thought.

**Poof!**

"Wait" Sakura said.

"The village can be rebuilt, Loved ones can't be brought back i know that, the holkage has done more than you could imagine, if she didn't do anything why is she out of chakra? and your not unprotected. Konoha nins are out there at the moment, risking their lives to protect you and your gonna just leave and let them die knowing they didn't protect you!!??" Sakura said as she let all her anger out.

"Sakura is right, their out there fighting to protect you, even knowing the village is distroyed. Have some faith will you" Hinata said.

"_Interesting... They're gonna listen_." Tsunade said to herself.

The villagers looked at eachother then walked back into the cave.

"Wow Haruno, emotion much?" Karin said with a giggle.

"Get lost Karin, why don't you go find someone who cares about the rubbish you say" Tenten said with a smirk.

"_HA!, take that Karin. You bimbo_" Inner Tenten said as she did her victory dance.

"WHY YOU DUMB AS-"

"Whatever Karin, Tenten is right. Lets go girls" Sakura said with a smirk, then all of the girls smirked as they walked back into the cave.

"_Hahaha, Karin got the Put down. Tenten is Awesome_!" Inner Sakura yelled.

As the girls walked through the cave the noticed many eyes on them, but didn't care.

"Sakura-san" Said a small girl who was tugging on Sakura's sleeve.

Sakura looked down and gave a small smile before saying "hai?"

"Your gonna protect us... right?"

"_Errrr.... What do i say!!?_" Sakura yelled to her inner.

"_Say yes, Protect them Sakura, it's still your home no matter what."_ The inner replied.

"Hai, i'm gonna protect you' Sakura said as she stood up. "I'm gonna protect you all" she mumbled as she walked off.

"Tenten-san" The girl said.

"Hai, i'll protect you too" She said as she walked off after Sakura.

_"Lets protect them all"_ Tenten said to herself.

The girl looked at Ino and Hinata and got a nod back from both of them before they walked after the other two girls. The girl smiled and ran to tell the other villagers that the girls said that they will protect them.

"Yo Saku, whats the plan?" Tenten said as she caught up to Sakura.

"What plan?" Sakura asked.

"To protect the villagers, you said you would protect them" Tenten said with a smirk.

_"Damn.. Didn't think big ears here would hear what i said._" Sakura said to herself as Inner cracked up laughing.

"Don't worry Saku, i said i would too" Tenten said as she gave a small smile before she continued.

"I mean... we did grow up here and live here for most of our lives, don't you think we should protect what we once lived for? Our home?"

Sakura smiled and said "hai" as her and Tenten went for a walk, while the two thought of a master plan to kill off Akatsuki and protect the villagers.

"Omg, we lost them.. Ugh... " Ino said as she sat down.

"Should we return to the Holkage and have a rest?" Hinata asked.

"Hai" Hinata and Ino walked to the Holkages room in silence until...

BAM!!

"owww" Ino let out.

"Damn Ino you okay?" The tall pineapple head asked.

"Shikamaru NARA!, what the hell was that!"

"Was running from a group of girls, sorry." He said before walking off, then he smirked and said "Troublesome women".

"Grrrr!, the nerve of that idiot." Ino said while cletching her teeth.

Giggle.

"Lets go Ino" Hinata said while giggling as she ran from Ino.

"Hinata!!" Ino yelled as she ran after Hinata.

Then...

BAM!!

Ino stopped running as she saw hinata on the ground, she smiled and...

Giggle.

"AHAHAHAHA. Shame Hina..." Ino's voice left her.

Hinata looked up and saw, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji.

"Ugh... " She said as she tried to avoid the eyes that were looking down at her.

Ino helped Hinata up and pulled her in the other direction.

"Wait." The long haired boy said.

Ino stopped.

"Seen Shikamaru?"

"NO, so go ask someone else." Ino said rudely as she continued to pull Hinata.

Tenten and Sakura were both walking around, both thinking of a plan.

As they walked they came across Shikamaru who seemed to be having trouble running from fangirls.

They let out a small chuckle, before continuing.

As they walked and talked, they didn't notice another three boys walk towards them.

"Then what?" Tenten said.

"I'm not sure yet, Capture of kill?" Sakura asked.

"Ahem"

The girls looked up and their eyes widened before they started to glare.

"What do you want?" Sakura said coldly.

"Hn, seen Shikamaru?" Sasuke said.

"No, so go away." Tenten said with no emotion before they continued their walk.

"Wait, Tenten" Neji said.

"Go away, you shim" Tenten said with a smirk.

Chuckle.

"Nice one Ten, Lets go." Sakura said.

"Wait, Sakura." Sasuke said as he took a step closer to Sakura.

_"Damn Sakura Sasuke is HOT!!, ugh... jump him!_" Inner Sakura yelled.

"Damn... " Sakura mummbled.

Sasuke smirked as he stood before of Sakura.

"_He smells good._" Sakura noted.

The boys smirked. Sasuke smirked. Tenten growled. Sakura was out of it.

"Damn.. "Sakura said again.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said as he lowered his head.

"Ugh... Sakura!!" Tenten yelled.

Slap!

Growl.

"Uchiha, go work your sick temtations on someone who wants them... Maybe Karin would be a good one." Sakura said as she growled.

"Hn, i almost had you too Sakura." Sasuke said as he smirked and walked off to find Shikamaru.

"OMG Sakura, what was that. Why didn't you push him away when he neared you?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know Tenten." Sakura thought.

_"I just don't know..."_She thought to herself as they continued their walk.

"Yo Shikamaru!" Naruto Yelled.

"Shut up dobe, your too loud" Sasuke said as he hit Naruto on the head.

"Stupid Teme"

Silence.

"Oi, Shikamaru. Sasuke almost kissed Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe..." Sasuke growled with Sharingan present.

"Enough" Neji said.

"Shikamaru, what did you find out?"

"Sakura and Tenten are planing something, all i heard was "attack their base or wait till they get here" and something else about the villagers."

"So all we know is at the moment, we can't trust the girls cause we don't know if they're gonna turn against Konoha or not. Keep and eye on them" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Got Ino"

"Hinata"

"Tenten"

That leaves me with.... "Sakura.." Sasuke thought to himself as he continued to smirk.

**Oohh... that was pretty long.. Hahaha. Hope you like it.**

**Action coming!! xD**

**Whayt does Sakura and Tenten have planned, and what is Sasuke thinking?.**

**Has he fallen for Sakura?.**

**Gotta wait for the next chapter! xD**

**Desired Angel**

**xo  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unkown Talent  
**

**A/N: **_Updated! Sorry it was a long wait, got caught up in my other stories! Hehe.  
_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Pairings:** Sasu/Saku ,Neji/Ten , Naru/Hina , Shika/Ino

**Summary:** Four kunoichi's have trouble showing their love towards four teenage jerks.  
why love them?.Each girl has a reason but what if heartbreak caused their leave?.

* * *

Tenten and Sakura continued to walk, talking about how weird Sasuke had been when theyhad seen him.

"Saku, don't you think Uchiha was a bit weird?" Tenten asked as she looked at Sakura.

"Yeah, years ago he wouldn't have done that. He hated contact with me."Sakura replied.

"Well i don't know, this village is getting weird by every damn minute." Tenten said.

"Yeah, there are many changes. Still a bit shocked the villagers listened to us though." Sakura said.

"Yeah,anyways Saku back to the Akatsuki elimination..." Tenten said.

Sasuke and Neji walked together, the exact way Tenten and Sakura went. The two hid their chakra and followed the girls silently. The listened to what the girls were saying, causing Sasuke to smirk. Who wouldn't? I mean he heard girls talking about him, one of them he had hidden feelings for. Sasuke knew well that Neji had feelings for Tenten but put his role as a ninja before any girl. He remembered what Tenten called Neji. _'Shim'_ Sasuke thought as he let out a low chuckle. Neji looked at him curiously. "What shim?" Sasuke said as he chuckled again. Neji looked like he was going to blow. Sasuke turned his head as he heard the sudden change in topic. '_ Akatsuki elimination?_' Sasuke thought.

Sakura turned her head to Tenten and smirked.

"Well we know there are only a few members left. Kisame, Zetsu, Konan, Tobi and Pein." Sakura said.

"Yeah, i think we should eliminate Kisame, Zetsu and Konan first."

"Hm, yeah. Tobi - well we don't know what he can do and Pein is said to have 6 bodies..." Sakura said,

"Ewwww, that creaps me out. Who the hell would have 6 bodies, ew..." Tenten said in a sour look on her face.

"Yeah, well we need to find the weakness of the 3 we're aiming for first." Sakura said as she looked to the sky.

"At the moment i know that Kisame is a fish, he used water-based jutsu, and his sword absorbs chakra" She stated.

"Woah how do you know that?" Sakura asked with curiousity.

"Remember team Gai went up against him while Team Kakashi went up against Uchiha Itachi?" Tenten reminded.

"Oh yeah, Well from rumours Zetsu can merge with nature. He'd be a hard one to find." Sakura said.

"Yeah, maybe if we allow Hinata to take him on she-"Tenten was cut off.

"No, Hinata would surely die if she fought him, i'll take him on." Sakura said.

"Hmm, now that you make of it, she would. Her Byakugan would be to slow to follow his movements" Tenten said smartly

"Yeah." Sakura said.

"What about Konan, know anything on her?" Tenten asked.

"Hmm, heard that she was one of Jiraiya's students along with Pein. From what i heard she has a paper-oragami jutsu." Sakura said as she sighed.

"So she's easy! just burn her ass!" Tenten shouted, this comment made Neji smirk.

"It's not that easy, if she's partners with Pein and was in the same team don't you think she'd have more abilities than we think?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh... yeah, damn. So she'd be the hardest out of the three to take down?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, first move Tenten is to take down the spy, Zetsu. I'll do that while to take on Kisame. I'll join you when i've killed Zetsu. Deal?" Sakura said/asked.

"Yeah, deal. But Konan?" Tenten said.

"Well take her on after we kill Kisame. We'd need a 5 minute break before we do so." Sakura said.

"Hai, so it's just me and you going?" Tenten asked.

"Hai, we leave when the sun sets. Ino and Hinata can handle things here, The more we take out before they come, the less we have to worry about." Sakura said.

"Hai!" Tenten shouted and they continued their walk in silence, both thinking about their mission.

"So their leaving at sun set huh?" Sasuke said as he smirked.

"Well atleast we know that we can trust them." Neji said as he begun walking to find the idiot and the brain box.

"Hn" Was all Sasuke said as he followed Neji.

* * *

Ino and Hinata were sitting with the Holkage, Ino sleeping and Hinata reading her book. The door slightly opened and in walked the boys - Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru. They walked to where they stood before and leaned against the wall._ 'Show offs'_ Hinata thought. Over the two years Hinata spent with the girls, she grew more and more, also wasn't shy anymore. She looked at the boys before she continued reading. Moments later the two girls walked in with no expression on their faces. _'Sheesh cold as ever'_ Hinata thought. The walked over to Hinata and stood there. Sakura looked at the Holkage.

"Tsunade." She said.

The older women looked up from her work over to Sakura.

"what is it?" Tsunade asked.

"Tenten and I have decided we'd help you more." Sakura said with a smirk.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Tsunade asked as she looked at them curiously.

"Well, over the years we often used to bump into Uchiha Itachi, and one day he was badly injured, so Sakura healed him." Tenten said.

"WHAT!!" Tsunade yelled.

"Calm down"Sakura said with no emotion.

"Anyways, he told us a few things about Akatsuki and their members. We decided that we'd go ahead and kill some of the remaining members." Tenten finished.

"Your strong enough to do that?" The holkage questioned.

"If i was able to take down an Akatsuki member at 16, you think i can't take one down now?" Sakura asked.

"But this is different! These remaining Akatsuki members are strong! More stronger than Itachi!" Yelled the Holkage.

"And thats where your wrong." Tenten said.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke to find his eyes glowing red._ 'Stupid idiot.' _She thought.

"And what do you mean 'thats where your wrong'?" the Holkage asked.

"Uchiha Itachi was one of Akatsuki's main members, he was the third strongest." Sakura said.

"And?" Tsunade asked.

"And he was our Sensei" Hinata said without emotion.

"WHAT!!!!" The women yelled.

"Yeah, well he helped us alot." Sakura said.

"And you healed him?" Tsunade asked as she glared at Sakura.

"Yeah, so?" Sakura answered back rudely.

"Is he alive? Sasuke killed him, but when did you possibly heal him Sakura!" The holkage yelled in fury.

"Want the truth?" Sakura said with a cold giggle.

"Stop playing Sakura! This is serious!" The holkage yelled.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, to find him looking back with a glare full of hurt?

'Yeah well you hurt me too Uchiha!' She thought.

The girls smirked.

Tsunade seemed to have lost her patients cause she stood up angryly and broke her desk in half.

"Sakura, ANSWER!" Tsunade yelled.

"Hai, he's alive. Sasuke came close to killing him, i healed him months back. He had taught us before his fight with Sasuke and came back to us injured and with one eye of Sharingan." Sakura said coldly.

Everything went silent.

Sasuke thought he killed his brother, although he felt so much pain and anger after he thought Itachi was dead. Emotions seemed to get the best of him, he had so many emotions on his face that very moment Sakura told them Itachi was alive.

"Where is he now Sakura?" Tsunade asked as she dropped to her chair.

"At home with his wife, where he should have fucken STAYED!" Sakura yelled.

"Itachi, get you ass in here now!" She yelled

The door opened, Hinata and Ino now stood. In walked a man with brown hair and brown eyes.

Poof!

Now there stood, a man with black long hair and onyx eyes, the same man Sasuke thought he killed. Uchiha Itachi.

"Itachi- Sensei" The girls said together.

"Hn, now this is something you don't get to see everyday." He said.

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay! Done! Yay! gosh, feel so tired hehe. Hope you enjoyed that one._

_I'll try update this story on Wednesday! If not, it would be tomorrow._

_Review._

_Thanks._

_RikaHunni._

_xO  
_


End file.
